Não adianta fugir
by Felyn
Summary: Ela fugiu, começou do zero, mas nem sempre estar fisicamente longe adianta para esquecer e escapar de um amor!


NA: Certo... minha segunda fic... eu to com mtooo medo... mas tinha que postar ou poderia sofrer danos terriveis feitos por pessoas q se consideram minhas amigas... um absurdo! Bom.. essa fic é cmo se fosse um quarto livro da Trilogia do Coração da Nora Roberts... p qm leu sabe q é bom... qm não leu e quer ler não leia a fic antes... e qmnão quer ler.. não precisa, nada fica sem entendimento! Eu prometo isso! Se por acaso ficar reclame q eu explico!

* * *

10 anos desde a ultima vez em que se viram! Dez longos anos! Dez anos em que ela fugiu desesperadamente de todo o seu passado, de todo o seu sofrimento... e agora que ela pensava estar finalmente se livrando da imagem dele em seus sonhos ele está de volta... ele a encontrou no fim do mundo onde ela estava!

10 anos atrás...

-Oh Merlin... eu preciso encontrar logo esse chalé! Não agüento mais dirigi! Não consigo nem prestar atenção na paisagem maravilhosa! Onde está a droga da vila! Bem feito! Quem mandou você escolher uma vila no interior da Irlanda? Ardmore... espero que seja desconhecida o bastante para não me atormentarem...

Ginny Weasley... esse era o nome da mulher que dirigia pela estrada que saia de Dublin em direção à Ardmore. Ela não sabia por que havia escolhido essa cidade, só sabia que ao ler o nome da vila em um panfleto sobre um teatro novo no lugar "_Duachais_" sentiu que era esse o lugar para o qual ela devia ir para fugir de todos.

Ainda não acreditava como pode ter sido tão facilmente enganada por um idiota como ele! Como pode acreditar que ele mudaria por ela? Que ele deixaria tudo apenas para ficar com ela! Que deixaria todas as mulheres que poderia ter apenas para ficar com ela, uma ruiva sem graça, sardenta e criança!

"_Bem feito"_ era o que ela pensava. Bem feito por ter se apaixonado justamente pelo herói da comunidade bruxa, pelo solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo... Bem feito!

Pior do que todo o mundo mágico ficar sabendo de como ele a traiu era que sua família sabia... e mesmo assim o tinha como um agregado! Certo... todos ficaram desapontados e tristes, mas isso logo passou, apenas Carlinhos não conseguia perdoílo... sempre teve a caçula Weasley como protegida, e sempre iria ter! Mas fora ele todos levaram menos de um mês para esquecer que ele foi flagrado no maior amasso com a Chang na própria festa de noivado! Flagrado por ela e mais todos os fotógrafos possíveis! Uma cena que ela nunca iria esquecer era o sorriso de vitória que a chinesa exibia! Um sorriso de dar nojo! Um sorriso que saiu em todas as paginas de todos os jornais e revistas. E mesmo depois sua família ainda o chamava para almoços de família! E quando ela se revoltava eles falavam que não era culpa total dele! Que ele sempre fora meio apaixonado pela Chang! Que ele não fez por mau! Que ele era uma boa pessoa! E que ele não queria magoa-la! Hahahhahaha, algo para se dar risada tudo isso... mas lhe causou muito sofrimento... muito!

E por isso ela resoveu fugir... estava a caminho de sua nova vida! Sua vida na vila de Ardmore... já tinha comprado o chalé que vira pela Internet... e que tinha uma historia maravilhosa! Envolvendo magia... não a magia dela... uma magia mais espiritual...

Falando na magia dela... nunca mais faria mágica sem ser escondido! Ardmore não era uma vila bruxa... Mais um ponto positivo para a região! Ninguem a conheceria! Não lembrariam de ter visto seu rosto ou sorrindo numa foto tirada com os principais "heróis" da grande guerra ou chorando numa foto tirado há 3 meses... na vila ela seria apenas Ginny Weasley... a estrangeira que acabou de chegar de Londres e que quer se sentir uma pessoa da vila!

E foi pensando em tudo isso que ela finalmente chegou na vila... e aproveitando que estava um dia ensolarado ela resolveu adiar a chegada ao chalé para fazer uma parada no pub... muito famoso e reconhecido... Gallagher's era o nome... era o pub ligado ao teatro... e como era horário de almoço... por que não!

Entrando no lugar ela sentiu.. por todo seu corpo e alma... que ela definitivamente tinha escolhido o lugar certo!

* * *

NA: Pekena introdução... apenas para começar... espero que tenham gostado... pq eu to com mto medo msm! Prometo que se não tiver nenhum review me pedindo para parar com a fic eu posto o primeiro capitulo real logo! Bjos para tds! 


End file.
